


Selfish

by Vrhame211



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrhame211/pseuds/Vrhame211
Summary: Sam Drake, your friend and also your Uncle Sully’s business partner, owes you a favor. What you're looking to cash in? Your virginity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been rolling around in my head for a while. Present tense smut isn’t my forte but I wanted to give it a shot. I didn’t want to go sappy romantic, I wanted something a little different. Something that is more friends.

Today was the day.

Today was the day you were going to cash in your favor.

Hearing the knock on the front door of your apartment, you set your drink down on the small coffee table in front of you. You smooth your clothes over your midsection and take a deep breath before opening the gray wooden door to find Sam leaning on his arm against the door frame.

“Hey,” He says to you with a cordial smile.

“Hey, come on in,” You tell him, opening the door wide as he saunters past you.

You'd known Sam for a little over five years now. You first met when your Uncle Sully agreed to let you do your high school internship hours at his office. Community service hours were a graduation requirement and allowing his niece to organize and draft e-mails for him a couple hours a week was not a problem for Sully or for his business partner, Sam Drake.

You had had a crush on Sam since the moment you met him when he flung open the door to their little office and dropped a tarnished silver bulls head the size of a microwave on the desk in front of you. He was much older than you sure, but he was fun and sweet and so damn good looking.

What had started with a couple of hours a week cleaning and filing your sophomore year had turned into over twenty hours a week helping with research and leads and even talking to some of their contacts by the time you graduated. Proving yourself as a useful member of the team (and the only one that knew how to replace the toner cartridges in the copier), your Uncle Sully and Sam had officially hired you for part-time work while you attended college.

Your attraction to Sam had grown with your friendship. As time progressed, the conversations between the two of you had gotten longer and more profound. By your first year of college, hanging out on a Friday night and having a drink or two at his place or yours wasn't entirely out of the norm. He never treated you like a kid, something that would hopefully make cashing in this favor easier.

“You want a drink?” You ask as you head into your tiny apartment kitchen.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam said, shrugging off his worn brown bomber jacket and throwing it over the back of the couch.

You emerge from the kitchen with his favorite rocks glass, half full with scotch, the ice cubes tinkling in the glass.

“Thanks, sweets,” He says, taking the drink from your hand as he sits down on the end of the couch.

“Ugh,” You groan in distaste, “I hate when you call me that.”

He takes a sip from his drink, the strong liquid making his face contort.

"So, what's going on?" Sam says, setting his drink down on the table. You move to the other end of the couch and sit facing him, your jean-clad legs tucked under each other.

“Uh, you remember last fall? When you and Sully took that Mongolian job?” You ask, picking your drink up off the table.

“The one where I got to share a jail cell with Victor for two weeks? After spending two months living with camels?”

“Well, remember when you got back, you said you and Sully owed me big time for helping you out?”

"Sure, I still don't know what would've happened first, the guards kill us, or we end up killing each other. Happily, thanks to you, we never got to find out," he says, giving his glass a complimentary tip towards you.

“I just made a phone call,” you say simply, trying to keep the red out of your cheeks.

“Oh no, finding Chloe and Cutter, that was more than a phone call,” Sam rebutts, giving his drink another sip.

It was more than a phone call. It was dozens of phone calls, e-mails and backroom visits to every shady person that ran in their circle until you found both of them in Manchester and coaxed Charlie Cutter out of his pub with the promise of an open tab whenever he was in town. It was also stress and worry, and a wad of cash promised to Chloe. But, Sam didn't need to know that. You made a phone call, which wasn't a lie, and that's all he needed to know.

“Anyway, um,” You pause, staring at your hands, wiping the sweat drops from the sides of your glass nervously, “I think I wanna cash in my favor.”

Sam's eyes narrow in concern as he sets his almost empty glass back on the coffee table.

“What's going on, sweets? You in trouble?” He says, leaning towards you, bracing his elbows on his knees.

You close your eyes and wince at the childish nickname. The last thing you wanted to be reminded of is the sizable age gap between the two of you.

“Please don't call me that,” You say quickly. “No, I'm not in trouble. I'm okay. It's just uh...fuck this is hard,” You mutter to yourself, your voice full of frustration as you slam down the rest of your drink.

“You need money? I got a couple grand stashed, and I know Victor's got more scratch than that tucked away somewhere,” He offers as you shake your head.

"No, I don't need money."

“Don't keep me in suspense, what is it then?”

Your empty glass trembles in your hands as you take a deep breath. You want it, now you just need to say it.

“I need you.”

“Need me to what?” Sam asks, taking his glass up again from the table to finish it off.

“I need you to have sex with me,” You finally proclaim.

The glass drops from Sam's lips as he stares at you, his mouth still holding the last bit of scotch. He swallows hard, staring at you, unsure if he heard you correctly.

“Say again?” He asks cautiously.

“I need you to have sex with me,” You say, your voice steadier, calmer than a moment ago, allowing you to meet his gaze.

“Ok, I did hear you right,” Sam says to himself, getting up from the couch and heading towards your small kitchen where the bottle of scotch is still on the counter. He hastily unscrews the cap, letting it bounce into the sink, and pours a generous three fingers worth of scotch for himself. He downs half the glass in a large gulp and tops it back off to where it was a moment ago before heading back to you on the couch where he plops down on the springy cushion with a whump.

“You're talkin' about me-, me and you. Me and you, ah-” He sputters and gestures between the two of you with his hand.

“Sex, Samuel, sex. I'm talking about sex,” You say, trying to keep the irritation out of your voice.

Sam holds his glass steady on his knee while his thumb drums nervously against the side of his thigh.

"Look, if you're that pent up, I'm sure you got a girlfriend that can recommend a nice piece of battery-powered machinery for you," He suggests.

“No, no, no, no.” You shake your head in protest.

This isn't going as smoothly as you genuinely hoped it would.

Sam was a handsome devil, and he reveled in both aspects of that sentiment. Flirt with this one, seduce that one only to date the first one for a week and then ghost her by leaving the country for two months. That was just how Sam was. As easily as he slips in between the sheets, he slips back out just the same. You knew this and thought it could potentially make this really simple. Not so much.

You stand up and wipe your sweaty hands nervously on the sides of your jeans.

"Ok, before you say anything, let me get this all out. No interruptions," You raise a cautionary finger at Sam who is still eyeing you from his perched position on the couch. He nods in agreement.

"All through school I was the good girl. Softball team, top-notch grades, home by curfew-"

“A goody-goody,” Sam interjects.

“Ah! Hey! No! Quiet!” You tell him, pointing a stern finger at him in warning.

“Sorry,” He apologizes with a solemn smile.

"I always did what I was told, including not having sex. The very, very few times the situation arose, I said no. No big deal. Next thing I know, I'm a twenty-two-year-old virgin."

The tumblers in Sam's brain begin to fall into place with each sentence you say. _You're a virgin?_ Sam thinks to himself. _No, not possible. And she wants me to-?_ The thoughts in his head are too much as they begin to spill out of his mouth.

“Hold up a minute, Sweets,” Sam says, making you roll your eyes and throw your hands up. “Look, this is a hell of a thing to ask a person. This isn't just sex. This is your virginity you're talking about,” He says, setting his glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

“I know that,” You argue.

Sam sits forward, hunching his back and bracing his elbows on his knees. He massages his thumbs into his palms, an action that you've seen him perform many times in the office.

"Trust me, Sweets, you don't want it to be me."

“That's exactly why I want it to be you. I trust you.”

“You should wait unt-,”

“You better not be telling me to wait until the right guy comes along, Samuel Drake, because that is a big old line of bullshit that you believe even less than I do,” You interrupt him. Sam looks up from the discolored spot on your carpet that he had been staring at to finally meet your eyes.

“You're right, I don't believe it,” He admits.

Sam lets his thoughts marinate quietly in his head for a moment. You sit down next to him on the couch, waiting for him to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You're a virgin?" He verifies witlessly as if the answer will magically change.

You give your head a nod.

“I thought everyone lost it when they were in high school,” He says, talking more to himself than to you.

“Evidently not everyone,” You mumble quietly under your breath as you take a sip of your drink.

“What about that one kid? Uh, Dave? You know, you didn't?” He lets his voice trail off.

“Oh please, he asked me to have a threesome with him and some other girl. I wouldn't even have sex with him, I don't know what made him think adding another person to the mix would change my mind. Part of the reason I broke up with him,” You share with Sam as he stares at you in disbelief.

“You never told me that,”

“Yeah, well, it's not something you really broadcast to the world,” You say, staring intently at the rip in your jeans as you pick at the fraying strands of denim.

“And uh, tell me one more time why it's gotta be me,” Sam asks you.

"Because there is no one else I trust more than you with this. You're one of my best friends, and I know you won't hurt me or let things get weird between us," You state your case to him.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I was kinda hopin' my ruggedly handsome features would have played into it at least, you know, a tiny bit,” He says, his voice thick with fake disappointment.

“Shut up you ass, you know you're hot,” You tell him, kicking him playfully in the knee with your bare foot.

“I'm more than twice you're age, Sweets,” He says softly.

“You are also eight inches taller than me, the sun sets in the west and calling me that is not helping!” You say as you stand up from the couch, your frustration getting the best of you and you feel your courage begin to slip away.

"Here's the deal," You lock eyes with Sam as you stand in front of him, the last bit of your courage on deck. "You owed me a favor, I wouldn't waste it on something that wasn't important. And I know it's a big one, which is why I'm asking you. Now, I'm gonna go in my bedroom. If you wanna help me out, that's where you'll find me. If not, just remember to put your glass in the sink on your way out like usual, and this conversation never happened. I love you, I trust you, and I really want it to be you...but I'll understand if it can't be," You finish strong and pad towards your bedroom.

“Holy goddamn shit,” Sam says in a low voice as he watches you walk into your room and sit on the edge of your bed with your back to him. He leans his head back against the couch and closes his eyes. This wasn't what he expected from today and nowhere near what he expected the favor he owed you to be.

The fact that you were still a virgin blew his mind. He really thought everyone lost it when they were in high school. He did. Well, if he had actually _gone_ to high school, he would have been. He was 16 and Crystal was 17. Thinking about that night in the deserted park pavilion now years later, different details stand out in Sam's mind. The way Crystal's eyes averted him as he slipped out of his boxers in front of her for the first time. The rush that he was in for it to happen. The voiceless nods she gave him the many times he asked if she was okay while he thrust into her. All these little subtleties of nerves smack Sam in the face.

_I never remembered her acting that nervous that night. How'd I not notice it? Oh wait, I know, I was a little bit preoccupied with finally getting laid. And that was with me knowing it was her first time._

Scenes of you at a bar float through Sam's head. Some random guy buying you drinks, dwindling away your willpower. You take him back to your bed or you going to his, and away your virginity would go, not a thought or a care for it from the man you give it to. Sam's brow furrows as he pictures it.

_And knowing her, if it's not me, she'll just do it to get it over with. And the asshole she's with won't treat her the way she should be treated for her first time cause she won't tell him she's a virgin cause it'd scare him away._

_She's 22,_ his conscience pipes up, his inner angel of reason reminding him that twenty-two is less than half his age.

_But she's 22,_ a voice says with a hormone dripping purr inside him. Sam wasn't a saint, he was just a guy. So, of course, he'd checked you out a couple of times discreetly and obviously when your Uncle Sully was gone. He'd noticed the plump, round curves of your breasts and hips, the ghost of a navel underneath one of your t-shirts, the smooth skin of your legs as they hung over the arm of a chair in the office while you were on the phone. The thought of his hands traveling over your tight denim-clad ass while he took one of your breasts between his lips made his blood run hot.

_And all I have to do is walk into that bedroom._

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck me_ ," He mutters under his breath as he runs his hands through his hair. Sam stares at the short hallway that leads towards your bedroom.

_She deserves better than me for this_ , he thinks as he stands up. Sam grabs his glass off of the coffee table and heads towards the small kitchen. He swallows the last bit of scotch left in the bottom of the glass and sets it in the sink.

_But it's her favor_ , he resolves and heads towards your bedroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You sit on your bed, facing away from the door, your body buzzing with nervous energy. Part of you still can't believe that you actually asked Sam to have sex with you. You had asked out loud and in person like the damn adult that you were! This virginity thing had been hanging above your head for years now. It felt as though you were standing atop a tall waterslide, waiting to go down. You knew it would be fun, but you were so nervous about its twists and turns, you didn't want it to be scary. And you sure as hell didn't want to be that kid in the pool at the end that panics and thinks he's drowning when he just forgets to put his feet down to touch the bottom. You knew that Sam would make sure it would be a fun ride and at the end that your feet would be safe on the ground.

The sound of Sam placing his glass in the sink makes your heart drop into your stomach.

_No, no, no. Oh God, he's leaving._

You feel the burn of red embarrassment creep up your neck, your eyes welling up, threatening to spill tears of disappointment as you hang your head.

_I knew it, I knew he wouldn't want to. How the hell am I gonna face him again? Why the hell would he want to have sex with me anyway? He's got so much more experience! God, I feel like such an idiot,_ your brain screams at you, your inner monologue sounding like a record player stuck high on 78.

Sam's voice drifts through the doorway.

“Do you know why I call you Sweets?”

You turn towards your bedroom door, trying not to show the shocked disbelief of him standing there and what it means.

“What?” You ask, your brain not quite firing on all cylinders at the moment.

“I said, do you know why I call you Sweets?” He asks gently, leaning his large upper body against the wooden door frame.

You sniffle and let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Probably because I was a chunky fuckin' teenager with a terrible Tootsie Pop addiction?" You say and roll your eyes, thinking back to when you used to go through at least six of them a day. As opposed to now where you won't even touch them, the taste too sickeningly sweet for your palate.

Sam tilts his head, his eyebrows furrowed together in concern. “Is that really what you think of yourself?” He asks gently.

“Alright, first off,” He says as he starts to saunter across the room, slipping out of the open burgundy button up he's wearing and not allowing you to answer, “I don't recall you being chunky. More...Rubenesque.”

You roll your eyes with a scoff to cover the surge of nerves that swelled as he closed the distance between the two of you.

“Rubenesque? Gimme a break, Samuel.”

“There's a reason he painted 'em naked, Sweets,” Sam says, squatting down in front of you, making his warm hazel eyes level with yours. He rests his hands gently on your knees, just his simple touch makes you feel an excited flush, hot as lava, rush through your body.

"Plump breasts and full hips," His strong fingers begin to creep slowly up your thighs. "Soft, smooth skin that begged to be touched, stroked, caressed." Sam's hands circled the length of your thighs, his fingers inching closer to your hips with each pass. "Just...beautiful," He concludes, his hands finally landing on your hips. He yanks you forward with an urgent gentleness as he leans forward to bring his knees to the floor. His face just inches from yours, you can feel his humid breath graze your cheek as the smell of bourbon and nicotine linger.

“And, ah, as for your little addiction?” He chuckles lightly and leans in close to your ear, his hands massaging your hips. “Every time I saw you with one of those things in your mouth, it turned my cock to granite,” Sam's husky voice whispers in your ear and plants a kiss in the sensitive hollow of your neck beneath your ear.

_Holy shit_ , you think as you close your eyes and let your body relish in Sam's soft kiss and sultry words.

Sam's hands drift up to the hem of your t-shirt. Before he can even begin to lift it, your body tenses under his hands and an involuntary shaky gasp escapes you.

_Slow it down Drake,_ Sam thinks, dropping his hands back to your knees.

“I'm sorry, I'm just-”

"Hey hey, Sweets. No worries. It's ok," He cuts you off, prying your hands from your embarrassed face and rubs the inside of your wrists with his rough thumbs.

“It's just you and me here. It's you and me. No sorries, Ok?” Sam says, bringing his face close to yours, his warm smile melting the jagged nerves that had made you stiffen.

“Why don't you take the lead and we'll start there, sound good?”

You nod as a goofy smile forms behind your pursed lips as you try to keep it hidden.

“What?” He asks. He knows that grin of yours.

You reach down and grab the hem of his dark gray t-shirt, peeling it gently up over his torso. Sam, taking a second to realize what you're doing, hastily lifts his arms, his head momentarily stuck.

“Oof, well- ok then,” he grunts as his voice muffles through the thin fabric. His head pops through and the shirt free from his arms, you drop it unceremoniously on the floor next to your bed.

You get to take a long, up-close look at Sam's chest. You'd seen him without a shirt before, but you had always averted your eyes, trying not to stare at his toned body and bring attention to your attraction to him. You run your eyes down his naked upper body. His broad shoulders give way to a muscular chest that's covered in a fluffy layer of chestnut brown hair. Your gaze follows down over the tan, worn skin that covers his defined abs. His whole torso is covered in a smattering of scars. Different shapes, different sizes, different degrees of freshness and fading. The hair over his taught stomach curves and converges into a treasure trail that dips under the waistband of his brown dungarees. The thought of what lay at the end of that perfect trail of hair causes a deep heat to burn between your thighs.

You take your hands, place them on Sam's stomach and run them slowly up his body, feeling the curly, wiry, hairs slide between your fingers. You can feel the topography of his body, his adventures told in the scars that run over his skin and under your sensitive hands as you pass three small divots that could only be bullet wounds.

Sam inadvertently takes in a deep breath as your hands move over his chest. You purposely slide his stout nipples between your fingers as your hands travel up, circling them with your thumbs as your pass by. The motion makes the corner of his mouth and the cock in his pants twitch with the impending excitement.

You let a deep, content sigh escape when you reach his shoulders and start to travel down Sam's well-defined arms.

“I have _always_ wanted to do that,” You say with a smile, holding the tip of your tongue between your teeth as you give him a goofy yet satisfied grin.

“Really? That?” Sam says with a chuckle.

“I'm a simple girl, Sam. I enjoy the simple pleasures in life,” You tell him.

Sam brings his hand to the side of your face, cupping your cheek while he strokes the delicate line of your jaw.

"The last thing you are, Sweets, is simple. But uh, let's see if we can find a couple more simple pleasures for you to enjoy," He says softly before bringing his lips to yours.

You close your eyes and relish in the waterfall of warmth that washes over you. Sam's lips are softer than you thought they would be, a contrast to the ruggedness of the rest of his body. You can feel the tentativeness in the softness of his kiss, his lips asking permission to pursue further. You answer by draping your arms around his shoulders and firmly pressing your lips against his.

_Oh it is on,_ both Sam and you think to yourselves.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam slides his hand to the back of your neck, cradling the nape in his large palm while he buries his fingers deep in your thick locks. The movement of your hair causes the scent of clean citrus to fill his nostrils.

_Mmm, she smells like tangerines_ , Sam thinks to himself. Citrus was one of the smells he missed the most in the years that he was locked up. Since his freedom, he couldn't get enough, as evident by the grapefruit-mandarin candle that sat on his bedside table that no one knew about. He never thought it would turn him on though.

Sam pushes himself closer to you, his chest against yours. His tongue gently grazes against your bottom lip, coaxing your mouth open until his tongue intertwines with yours. You taste the astringent notes of bourbon on his lips and the nicotine that after years of smoking has become a part of Sam's body chemistry. The rough stubble of his beard scrapes against your skin as the urgency in his kisses grows while his other hand wanders over your denim-clad hip. He travels over the fullness on the side to the hollow of your lower back, his thumb dipping under the hem of your shirt to run along the smooth skin underneath. The sensations envelop you. Your need for more overrides your nerves as you give a slight moan in your throat. You push yourself closer to him, gripping his waist with your knees, commanded by the wetness between your thighs and you willingly comply. The boldness of the act causes Sam to break the heated kiss between you two.

_Heeello!_ He thinks, the natural heat from your pussy against his cock making it harden. With closed eyes, he rests his forehead against yours.

“What?” You ask.

“This is crazy,” He says with a rough chuckle.

“Mongolia crazy or Patagonia crazy?”

He glances away from you to think for a moment. Mongolia was camels, jail in close confines with Sully, and coming home with nothing but bullet holes and bruised egos. Patagonia was an oasis between the dull mountains, getting lost for days and dark caves filled with rough cut gems that gave Sam the cushion to be financially comfortable for once in his entire life.

Bad crazy or good crazy.

“Vancouver crazy,” Sam finally answers, making your brow crinkle. You'd never heard a story or known him to make a trip to Vancouver.

“What's Vancouver crazy?”

His time in Vancouver was a story Sam kept to himself and at the moment had more pressing matters than the two hours it would take to tell it.

“A whole different breed of crazy. Kinda like me and you. Kinda like this,” A warm, contagious smile on his face. You give a little laugh as he grabs the hem of your shirt. With no nerves, you let him peel it over your head. Throwing the shirt on the floor next to him, his cool smile turning into a comic grin as he takes in the sight of your chest, your full breasts encased in a bright orange bra with multi-colored polka dots.

“What? Am I deformed?” You ask him, staring down at yourself with concern.

“No Sweets! It's just that that's-” He stares at your bra intently, “ _Very_ you,” He laughs.

You laugh and roll your eyes, pushing him playfully in the shoulder.

“Very colorful.”

"Oh shut up," You cut him off, wrapping your hands around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. His eager lips return it, his body reveling in the moment.

_Been a long time since I had this much fun just makin' out with a woman_ , he realized. Most of his romantic adult life was spent in a flurry of one night stands and week-long romances. Let's face it, it was less romance and more plying their knees apart with free drinks and his boyish charm. In all his years, this was the first time he had ever been intimate with just a friend, and it brought him to a safe and comfortable space within himself he didn't know he could find with another person.

Sam takes your hips in his hands and pulls you tight around him, your legs cross behind him, the heels of your feet resting on the top of the taut muscles of his backside. You feel him smile as he parts your lips again with his tongue, allowing him to explore and caress your own with the gentleness and skill that only came with practice.

Sam's hands travel up the curve of your back and nonchalantly push the straps down your shoulders. He drags his fingernails down your raised shoulder blades with a sensitive, ghosting touch, causing a breathy shudder to escape your mouth. Taking advantage of the moment, Sam captures your bottom lip, he takes it between his own momentarily and sucks it with greed before letting it go with a gentle scrape of his teeth.

The pleasurable sensation overload within your body craving, any sort of release, makes you pull your head back and moan.

“Oh god.”

"No sweetheart, just me," Sam whispers, his low voice in your ear as he nibbles and nips a trail down your ear. You crane your head to the side, allowing him access to the sensitive, sweet spots that his lips desired. The delicate skin over your collarbone is left a faint pink as his mouth makes its way across your body.

Lost in the lusty haze of pure bliss, you suddenly feel the band of your bra go slack. You pull back and stare at Sam, a look of wonder on your face.

“What? Guy never taken your bra off before?” He asks, a boyish grin plastered on his face.

“Not without looking!”

“I got a little experience getting into guarded and highly secured places,” He says with a sly wink, adding your bra to the growing pile on the floor.

A sudden realization pops into your head.

_Jesus, I'm topless. In front of Sam. Sam Drake is gonna see my naked body._

Your nerves begin to get the better of you, and you start to bring your arms across your chest. Sam catches your downward gaze and grabs your wrists, holding them tightly to his chest.

“Hey, hey now. You and me. Remember?” His warm eyes reminding you, as well as his words.

"Just leftover self-consciousness," You gesture towards yourself, bringing his attention to your imperfections. Dulled white marks like faded lightning run jagged lines along the sides of your breasts, unnecessary accents left of their accelerated growth, and faint pink blotches mar the tops. Stretch marks and acne scars gave you a constant reminder of the hell that was adolescence.

“We all got war wounds, Sweets,” He assures you. “They show where you've been and prove you made it out the other side.”

“Teenage acne scars aren't war wounds.”

“Might be a different kinda war but it's still a war. Its been a while but I do remember that. Now,” Sam continues, “Now, will you stop tryin' to convince that you aren't beautiful cause it's not gonna work.”

Sam eyes you seriously one last time.

“You sure it's just jitters? You're sure you really wanna do this?”

You had thought about this moment more times than you wanted to admit to yourself. Every person envisioned, every scenario you imagined, none of them had given you the feeling of safety, security, and excitement as you felt right now.

“You and me?”

“You got it, you and me,” He says, kissing your knuckles.

Reaching out, you grab the button of his dark jeans and gently pull him towards you as you scoot back onto your bed.

"Then come take me...and have your beastly way with me," You add dramatically. After all, the last thing you wanted was this moment to be tense.

Sam finally stands up and gets to take in the sight of you, and the realization hits him; A young sweetheart of a virgin wanting him to be her first.

_I am a_ _ **bad**_ _man_ , he thinks to himself smugly while he crawls onto your bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

You lean back, your head against your pillow. Sam, shirtless, crawls up the length of your body, slinking up slowly, his hazel eyes never leaving yours. It was a sight you'd imagined many times before and had helped you orgasm by yourself more than once. And somehow, by the grace of God, it was now real.

Sam's face hovers above yours, his hands braced on either side of your head while your hips remained trapped between his knees. He plants a simple kiss on your lips.

"You look good at this angle," He purrs, making you smile. He dips down and captures your lips with his. Sam slides his tongue into your mouth, and you welcome it earnestly. The eagerness within you continues to build, and you take it out on Sam's lips and neck, nipping and sucking at the weathered skin. You work your way to the faded birds on the side of his neck and take them between your lips. Sam moves his head to the side welcomingly while You give each bird attention, sucking and caressing each one with your wet tongue until the skin is a dark red. You take a quick look at your handiwork, and a stray thought pops into your head, causing you to giggle.

“What's so funny?” Sam asks, pulling his head up to look at you.

"He, he, he, I turned them into cardinals," You tell him, thoroughly amused at yourself.

Sam snickers and drops his head onto your chest, the wild, stray hairs on his head tickle against your exposed skin.

"You kill me, Sweets," He says, his voice muffled against you.

"Come on, it's fun- oh!" Your sentence cut off and your train of thought officially lost as Sam suddenly takes one of your nipples between his lips. He runs the length of his tongue over the pebbled skin before circling it gently with the tip, making it harden. You close your eyes and allow yourself to get lost in the moment. You run a hand through Sam's hair and push his head against you, your body eager for more. Resting himself on one elbow, he takes your other breast in his hand, the fullness of it filling his palm. While his mouth works your one nipple, his left-hand works the other. He rubs it gently with his thumb. The rough skin of his working-class hands apparent as the friction against your sensitive skin sends a thrilling pulse through your body.

Sam grazes the tips of his fingers over the nub, rhythmically passing them over, letting his thumb circle it occasionally. He looks up, the sight of you with your head back, your mouth opens slightly, lost in the pure pleasure he was giving you made his cock rock hard. Nothing turned him on like seeing a woman reveling in the feeling of what he was giving.

_Hmm, let's see how much we can play_ , Sam thinks to himself.

His mouth stills for a second, making you finally glance down. Staring up at you with an evil grin, Sam hungrily takes your breast in his mouth sucking hard. He lets it slide from his mouth but not without holding the nipple between his teeth and giving it a tug before letting go; All without taking his eyes off of yours.

The slight pain, pleasure mix takes you to a whole different realm. The boys you had dated never tried anything remotely 'rough.' You arch your back and grind your hips upward against the bulge in Sam's pants, your body craving more. More of his touch, more of Sam. If there was any doubt in your mind, at this point, you were sure you'd picked the right person.

“Good god you're evil,” you tell him, a little breathier than you thought you would be.

“How about wicked?” He counters.

“Fiendish.”

“Devilish,” He offers, sliding his hands down the sides of your body.

“Sinful,” You call him, rolling your hips up against the crotch of his pants again, a physical accent to the lustful hunger in your voice.

"Now that, that I can't argue," Sam murmurs against your stomach as he leaves a trail of salacious kisses up your abdomen. Reaching the valley between your breasts, he takes his tongue and runs it up your neck, his mouth finishing it's journey up your body as it meets with yours, culminating in a wanton kiss.

Anxious to charge ahead, you reach down and clumsily undo the button on Sam's jeans, the adrenaline in your veins making your hands tremble. You can feel his cock, hard against the fabric before he grabs your hands.

"Ah, hold up," he says.

You crinkle your brows in confusion and, to be honest, a little hormonal frustration.

_Did I do something wrong? We were just getting to the good stuff!_

“This is all about you, Sweets. I wanna make sure you enjoy this,” Sam says, letting his fingers intertwine with yours.

“Oh trust me, I am,” You assure him.

“Then close your eyes,” He instructs you. You grin and obediently close them.

_Oh my god, what now?! I can't wait for this!_

“Now, I want you to tell me a story,” Sam says, kissing the delicate skin of the insides of your wrists.

“Huh?” You ask, opening one eye, completely puzzled by this request. This wasn't anywhere close to what you thought would come next.

“Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“Then close your eyes,” He insists. You begrudgingly oblige, wondering where he is taking this.

"And tell me a story," You hear the thick timber of his voice and aren't quite sure where his head is until he gently kisses above your belly button.

"But it's a pretty specific story I wanna hear," Sam continues, his voice closer and confirms it with suckling kiss on your right nipple, which makes you smile and squirm.

You can feel Sam's hot breath, his face traveling up the rest of you, finally stopping when you feel the warmth against your earlobe.

“I want to hear about the first time you wanted me to fuck you,” Sam whispers in your ear.

“What?” You ask with a slight chuckle.

“You heard me, Sweets,” He purrs in your ear. As he lets his hand roam over your body, stopping to nonchalantly roll one of your nipples between his strong fingers or stroke the line of skin just under the waistband of your jeans while he continues, “I wanna know when you wanted me, where you wanted me-” He pauses as he deftly undoes the front button of your pants. “And of course, how you wanted me to fuck you,” Sam finally finishes with a low, sultry growl.

_Oh, you are a dirty man, Sam Drake,_ you think to yourself, very happily.

 


	5. 3rd Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Base. Exactly what it says.
> 
> NSFW! Please don't read this at work.

Your entire body prickled with stronger heat and new excitement. There was something about Sam talking to you like this that turned you right on. You knew you were a little dirty, and you knew Sam just had to be downright filthy. A few Friday nights with more than a few beers between the two of you brought out some interesting discussions on your couch. You're still trying to block out some bet he talked about involving fifty bucks and a Hoover vacuum. But Sam, being dirty, _with you._ Each word that had dripped from his lips made the pulsing heat of your pussy grow more pronounced.

“So, talk to me Sweets,” Sam says as he sits back on his heels. Positioned between your legs, he strokes the length of them, hip to ankle.

_Only Sam could make something as simple as rubbing my legs feel so damn erotic_ , you think to yourself before you sigh and begin your story.

"I think the first time was...right before I graduated," You begin after a minute of thinking, making sure to leave the phrase _high school_ out of the narrative purposefully.

“You remember that wealthy guy from Montana? He swore some family relic was where that amusement park was?”

“Yeah.”

"It was the first time you let me come out and explore with you. Just the two of us, surrounded by woods and that stream that ran through it?"

“Yeah, I remember,” Sam says. The site of the old Dreamland amusement park had become an overgrown forest with little remnants besides foundations and crumbled pathways of where the early turn of the century attraction used to be.

"You went climbing down into this basement hole in the ground, and you were wearing this long sleeve green shirt, and it was getting caught on things, and you took it off, and you threw it up to me to hold it," You continue. Meanwhile, Sam, while still listening intently, has already undone the zipper of your jeans. You can feel him tugging at them, and you unconsciously lift your hips, letting him slide your pants, along with your panties, down your legs. Sam gets off the bed gently and throws them to the side. He stares at you, completely naked, chattering away and can't help the lopsided grin spreading across his face.

_So much for the leftover nerves,_ He thinks before unzipping his own pants and letting them fall to the floor. As you prattle on about his exploration that day, Sam takes his hard cock in his hand while he lets his eyes roam over the length of your body. Your hair fanned out wildly on the pillow. Your nipples, a deep rosy pink, erect with arousal. Your soft pale skin, rounded flesh that trembled when you giggled. Your legs still splayed and relaxed, he could see the sweet mound between them, the tuft of dark curly hair marking the entrance to the sweet slit underneath.

The indulgent few strokes he gives himself while watching you, so relaxed and so sweet, makes him bite back a groan.

_You better cool it, what would she think if you shot your load before it even started?_

Sam lets his hand drop and crawls back between your legs on your bed.

"When you came up out of that hole, you were covered in all sorts of crap and sweaty. You walked right up to me, like right there in front of me, plucked the shirt out of my hand and said 'Thanks, Sweets.'

“I think that was the first time I called you that,” Sam says, resuming the rubbing of your thighs.

“I know it was, cause between that and you being all shirtless and sweaty, I got so fuckin' horny, sex was the only thing I could think about the rest of the time we were there,” You finish your story, a content smile on your face with the fresh memory in your mind.

“Keep going,” He urges you, rubbing the tops of your naked thighs as he sits on his knees between them.

“Sam,” You say sheepishly, as a blush starts to creep down your neck.

“Indulge me Sweets, and I'll indulge you. Just keep your eyes closed and talk to me,” Sam tells you, kissing the soft, sensitive skin above your navel.

“Ok,” You say, letting a deep breath exhale from your nose before dipping back into your memories. “There was this large tree that had fallen over that I was leaning against. I wanted you to take me against that tree so bad.”

“Yeah?” Sam says, shifting over to lay next to you, his head propped up on his arm.

“Oh god yeah, I wanted to kiss you, and feel your tongue play-” You stop suddenly. You feel Sam playing with the hair of your sweet mound, letting the kinked strands run between his fingers, twirling them around, twisting them, tugging at them gently. The sensation was nothing short of exquisite.

“Play with what?” He asks, his husky voice close to your ear.

“I wanted to feel your tongue play with mine. Then I wanted to unbutton your jeans, let them drop and feel your hard cock in my hand,” You tell him as his wandering fingers slink to your wet slit, stroking the length of your pink, warm lips. Each gentle graze making your legs open wider.

“Tell me more,” Sam urges, kissing the skin of your breast closest to him. Each kiss closing the distance between his mouth and your nipple, another spot on your body aching to be touched.

“I wanted you to grab me, lay me down on that log, slide off my pants and take my panties off with your teeth.”

“You know how hard that is to actually do?” Sam says, his fingers still playing in the warm, damp wetness between your legs.

“Uh, it's my imagination, lots of things are possible there,” You tell him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Keep talking.”

"I wanted to lay back on that tree and watch you spread my legs wide when you slid inside me," You tell him, letting your mind go back to that time, that memory of your own personal porno that you had conjured in your head fueling the hormones that surged through your veins while Sam stroked the entrance to your pussy, his finger gliding easily up and down the wet opening.

“Then you'd grab my legs and wrap them around you while you fucked me nice and deep.”

“And when you were thinking this, was I fucking you fast or were we starting slow?” Sam asked, finally sliding his fingers inside you. Inhaling audibly, you arch your hips forward as your warm walls wrapped around his fingers.

“Kind of slow,” You sighed.

“Kinda like this?” He suggests, letting his fingers steadily piston in and out of you.

"Mmm hmm," You say almost nonchalantly. At this point, your mind has entirely left your body. You feel like it's floating on some astrological plane where all that you can sense is the pleasurable waves cresting, and that is all that matters.

Sam can't help but grin while watching you with rapt attention, almost marveling at the pure instinctive reactions of your body to his touch.

His mischievous hazel eyes glinted. He knew what he was doing when he wanted you to tell him about wanting to fuck him, nothing gets a person revved up like their own imagination. This was all about you, but he was happy to be reaping the carnal benefits and its unexpected surprises like that of your reactions. You weren't trying to look sexy or put on a show for him like some sort of wannabe porn star. It was entirely organic.

And it made him stiff as stone.

You're pulled back into reality with a sudden jolt. A pleasurable, surprising jolt as Sam runs his rough thumb over your clit.

You let out some kind of garbled moan and let your head sink back hard, swallowed up by the pillows on your bed.

_Well now_ _ **that**_ _was a sexy noise_ , you think to yourself sarcastically.

Sam smiles to himself as he kisses a delicate ring around your nipple and completes it by giving the sensitive peak a swirl of his skilled tongue.

“Then you started fucking me faster, we got into a nice, good rhythm.”

Sam's fingers increase their speed as you talk. He lets the heel of his hand rest against your clit, allowing him to rub it with every thrust of his fingers. You hips grind against Sam's smooth motions.

“Then what?”

His words are muffled in your ears as you are too lost in the feeling of his hands on your body to answer. Sam slides his fingers up to your clit and rubs brisk, fast circles, your wetness letting his fingers move quickly and fluidly.

"Oh fuck," You moan, your voice barely above a whisper. Your feet and hands grasp at the mattress beneath you as your knees involuntarily start to close.

Sam hooks your ankle with his foot and pulls it towards him and lays his muscular leg on top of yours, trapping it beneath his, keeping your legs spread and your pussy on full display for him.

You can feel the hardness of his erection against your naked hip and bite back the urge to look. You've always wondered but never seen what Sam was packing before. He sinks his fingers back inside you, keeping his thumb on your throbbing clit, and once again your back on your ethereal cloud, earthly thoughts all gone.

“Finish your story, Sweets,” Sam says, almost as if it's a command.

"Then you grabbed my hips and started really fucking me hard. Hard, animalistic. Hard enough to make me scream. You said you wanted to... Oh god," Your train of thought vanishes as the sweet surge in your body grows larger. Your arms and legs are starting that frenzied alternating feeling of numb and livewire that drove through you before you came.

“That I wanted to what?” Sam asks, his fingers unrelenting.

“That you wanted to...that you wanted to fuck me til I... til I... sweet JESUS Sam, if you don't get inside me _right now_ , I'm gonna IMPLODE!” You swear loudly to the ceiling as his fingers slow to a halt and retreat. Your eyes open and fixate on the small crack in it above your bed before they drift down to Sam who is laying next to you, his head held up in his right hand.

He stares at you with that shit eating grin of his that always made your heart thud.

"And that was with my left hand," He says, thoroughly impressed with himself and holds it up for you to see, wiggling his fingers at you, still slick and coated with your juices.

“You're such an ass.”


	6. Part VI - The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! I finally finished something more than a one-shot and I am so proud of myself for it; you have no idea! Hope that you guys enjoy the ending as we finally get around to doing the deed with Sam Drake :)
> 
> NSFW. I repeat, DONT read this at WORK!

Sam rolls on top of you, his naked body between your legs on his knees. Hard cock in hand, he begins to gently run the sensitive head up and down your wet entrance.

"And yet, you still want me anyway," He says with a misleading nonchalant sigh while his eyes search yours for any hesitation, any change of heart. This moment was the point of no return, and if there was a time for you to change your mind, it was now.

_Please, sweetheart, don't change your mind about this. This is right for you, I know it. And it might be selfish, but I don't wanna go home with a case of blue balls,_ Sam pleads with his eyes.

_I know roping you into this by cashing in a favor might have been a little selfish of me, but I know this is right. And it's gonna be okay,_ you tell him by the content smile on your face.

"You bet I do," You say succinctly to him to put his mind at ease.

Sam positions himself, the head of his thick member just barely resting between your eager pussy lips. He plants a line of wet kisses up your torso until his face is hovering above yours. Resting a hand on the nape of his warm neck, you pull him close while you hold on to his muscular lower back. He gives you a gentle kiss on the lips and rests his forehead against yours. Those hazel eyes of his, warm and bewitching, gaze into yours as he slowly slips himself inside of you.

Your mouth opens slightly, but no sound comes out. There is no pain, just a feeling of fullness that fingers could try to mimic but couldn't quite do justice to.

"Ya alright?" Sam asks, his usual cocky demeanor gone serious for a moment. He didn't want to keep going for the sake of just doing it if you were too uncomfortable. In the case between sexual fulfillment versus you're well being, Sam would gladly walk away with a raging hard-on than to ever hurt you.

"Yeah," You say with a happy surprising sigh. The build-up about the discomfort and potential pain of this moment, the one your girlfriends had talked about in your teenage years, was immense. Feeling Sam inside you now with no discernable discomfort makes the stress of anticipation of the unknown that accompanied the moment slip away and leave nothing but joy in its wake.

Sam lets out a little chuckle, his own trepidations of this moment dissipating as well.

"What? Did you think you'd hear a pop or something?" He asked, playfully.

You give him a gentle smack on the shoulder as he lifts himself, the weight of his upper body supported by his strong arms.

Sam starts to gingerly rock his hips, allowing his cock to move inside you oh so slightly. The new sensation makes your pussy involuntarily tighten around him.

_So that's what the big deal is about,_ you think to yourself,

Sam closes his eyes and clamps his teeth down on his lower lip. In his almost 50 years on this earth, this was the closest he had ever been to making love to a woman. This slow sweetness wasn't in his playbook, his sex life the epitome of the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' school of thought. Even back when he was 17 with Crystal, who he thought he had 'loved' at the time. This was new. This was was damn near legitimate intimacy.

You break his train of thought and bring his lips downward to meet yours. His warm tongue enters your mouth where it intertwines with your own. You feel the momentum starting to build, his hot tongue foreshadowing the movements of his cock. You begin to thrust your hips up to meet his, slowly at first until you and Sam reach a slow, smooth rhythm, a steady rhythm that makes you moan and bury your face in the side of his neck.

Taking advantage of the easy access, Sam nibbles, suckles and kisses the warm, flushed skin on your neck and shoulder, trying his best not to leave any visible questioning marks on your body.

You lift one of your legs and wrap it around his waist and slide your hand down to his firm ass, gripping it tightly, The slight position shift lets you take him deeper inside of you, the warm velvet skin surrounding him entirely, making him grunt. The wiry hair surrounding Sam's hard member tickles against your engorged clit with every deep thrust Sam makes. You let out a sighing whine as you feel his deep, fluid thrusts with a vibrant intensity. Every inch of skin to skin contact inside you lighting up a new part of your brain, a new synapsis that makes sensations feel like the manifestations of bright, bold colors. Greens, blues, reds bubble and pop like boiling water with each roll of Sam's hips, each thrust of his cock. It brought out the carnal, hedonistic side of you.

"Harder, Sam," You breathe into his ear.

Sam releases his lips from your neck and raises his head. A film of sweat covers his face, the hair at the base of his neck damp under your hand.

“Huh?” He asks in a husky, borderline breathy voice.

“You can go harder.”

Sam smiles down at you greedily before he crushes his lips against yours. You can feel the pace of his bucking hips quicken, Sam thrusting into you faster, harder at your request. You arch your hips and rock them in time with his, matching his motions with such synchronicity, you would swear the two of you had been doing this for years. Despite being inside you, you feel as if you still aren't close enough to him, an urgency to feel the hotness of his firm chest against yours and his stubble scraping against your skin. You wrap your arms around his shoulders. Holding onto his back, you can feel the muscles of his shoulderblades tighten and shift under your fingertips, and the sheer pleasure of feeling the muscle mechanics of his fucking makes you dig your nails in, leaving small red crescents.

_Guess I'm doing somethin' right._ Sam dips his head and takes one of your nipples between his lips, tugging at it earnestly. You release your grip on his back, letting your arms drop to the bed. Sam suddenly sits back on his knees and grabs your hips, pulling them roughly towards him, making you gasp. His pace refuses to relent despite the change in position. He slides his hands under your ass, raising your hips to meet with his. The angle change hits all the right spots, making your eyes fly open.

"Dear God! Holy fuck, Sam!" You say with a breathy chuckle of shock, still amazed at what a difference a little change makes. You dig your heels into the mattress, lifting yourself off the bed, the leverage letting Sam have complete control of the pace. You watch as he leans his head back and closes his eyes, muttering an 'oh fuck' under his breath.

You can't help but grin. Even with Sam saying this was all about you, you still wanted him to enjoy himself. You had always heard the old saying that no one was good at it their first time having sex, but you didn't want Sam to hate it either. Seeing him swear to himself, definitely put your mind at ease.

You can feel the shift in your body, the move from enjoyment and pleasure to an electric state, every nerve on end starting to build and drive you home to your climax. You close your eyes and run your hands over your breasts, tweaking your nipples between your fingers, the pink nubs now even more sensitive, each graze and pinch making your pussy throb.

Sam hears you moan and looks down. The sight of you touching yourself sends him closer to the edge. _Godddamn she's sexy, watchin' her do that. And fuck does she ever feel good._

_Dial it back Drake, if you're gonna do this for her, you do it the right way._ Sam slows his pace, his thrusting backed down from a borderline frenzied fuck to a sweet and steady slide. You let your hips drop with his tempered motions as he stills himself inside you all together.

You lick your lips, your shallow breaths making them dry and tacky.

“What?” You ask, wondering if his sudden change was a signal you just weren't understanding.

Sam grabs your right hand and brings it to his lips.

“Nothin', Sweets,” he tells you with a content smile, giving the pads of your fingers a kiss, his lips flushed and warm to match the rest of him. Waiting a beat, Sam takes the tips of your fingers in his mouth, giving them a quick suck as you feel his tongue move over them.

_Different_ , you think to yourself for a second.

“I just wanna make sure you come for me,” Sam says before he takes your hand and places it between your own legs, guiding your fingers to your swollen, sensitive clit.

_I didn't think I could get any more turned on until Sam Drake told me he wanted me to come for him_ , you think as you feel your hormone-fueled blood surge, your face red, radiating heat and shining with perspiration.

Sam starts to rock his hips again, slowly. Gentle movements of only mere millimeters, letting your body get used to the motion once again. Your fingers in his hand, he pushes them forward, making you stroke your clit up and down. Sam's rocking turns into a solid thrust, his hips firmly meeting yours as he glides smoothly in and out of your hot pussy, the head of his hardness sliding between your lips but never losing contact before plunging into you again. You take control and run your fingers in circles over your clit. As much as you were enjoying Sam's tutorial, you were well versed in how to make yourself come.

Feeling your fingers change course under his, Sam takes his hand away. Taking hold of your knees, he spreads your legs wider, letting himself sink deeper inside you and allowing him a fantastic view of you playing with yourself, as well as his cock pistoning in and out between your slick lips. Sam feels the coil inside him tugging, winding tighter and closing in on its limit before its inevitable release. Sam groans and looks at your eyes, knowing if he watches anymore, this is going to end sooner than he'd like.

You can feel your orgasm building inside you. The feeling of Sam's cock driving into your wet pussy is sending every nerve ending on your body into hyperdrive. Especially your clit. Even the smallest motions pull a ping of pleasure directly to your brain, giving your movements an urgency that Sam can feel and responds by picking up the pace.

“Mmmm, Sam,” You moan.

“Come for me Sweets,” His words almost a command to you with panting breaths.

The familiar feel of your fingers circling your clit. The unfamiliar but no less amazing feeling of Sam's shaft pistoning inside of you, caressing your walls and reaching depths and angles that you yourself couldn't copy. The mixture of motions starts to send you to a whole different level of orgasm.

"Oh, god, Sam. Sam...," You pant. Sam's name transforms from a chant to a rhythmic moan, your voice growing louder as you reach your peak.

Your orgasm hits you hard, sending your hips skyward, your hand gripping the green sheets of your mattress as you cry out in indescribable ecstasy.

Sam feels your pussy tighten around his cock as you come, the firm grip of your muscles rushing him quickly to the precipice. He leans down and buries his face in your shoulder, thrusting himself inside you hard and fast, driving himself towards his own orgasm as he draws out your own. You grab him and hold him close, your legs wrapping around his waist as his loud thrusting grunts mix with your moan as he comes hard inside of you. You can feel the tremble of his body as you hold him, enjoying the blissful feeling of his hard, shaking body and the pulsating of his cock inside of you as his orgasm subsides.

You release your grip around him as he raises his head. Both of you panting heavily. Sam searches your face for any signs of pain or discomfort, happy to find nothing but a blissful goofy smile across your lips. The haze of hormones and sex dissipates as you both have the inevitable moment. The moment where internally, both parties say to themselves, 'I can't believe we just did that.'

“Hi there,” Sam says with a chuckle.

"Hi," The word drawn out with a giggle like that of a person in a happy high.

"You okay?"

"My toes are numb," You respond, a content smile on your face as you wiggle your toes.

“In this case, I think we can take that as a good thing,” He says, slipping out of you and rolling onto his back next to you.

The two of you lay together in comfortable silence, your bodies coming down in the afterglow that comes after a session of lovemaking.

Sam puts a hand behind his head, giving his back a stretch.

"So, everything you thought it would be?" He asks, his fingers on his free hand lackadaisically playing with yours.

“I didn't hate it.”

“You 'didn't hate it'? Pfft,” Sam retorts with mock offense.

“I definitely understand what all the hubbub is about,” You conclude.

“You sounded like you were enjoying things,” Sam says.

"Yeah, that would be an understatement." You tell him, the comment bringing that shit-eating grin to his face that you adore so much. You roll over and rest your chin on the edge of his chest.

“Thank you,” You tell him with a sincere smile.

“My pleasure Sweets. Literally,” He says, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“Well, now that you've fucked me, you got one more thing you need to do,” You solemnly warn him, raising yourself up on your elbows.

_Oh, Jesus, now what?_ Sam thinks to himself.

"And what would that be?" He asks eyes narrowed in confusion and more than just a little trepidation.

“Feed me. Let's get tacos.”

~*~*~*~

Two days had passed since Sam had come over and taken you to bed as you walked through the door to the office run by Sam and your Uncle Sully. Sully was in the back, phone to his ear. Cigar in one hand and coffee pot in the other, it was a comforting sight. Sam sat at his desk, his large frame slouched down in the worn office chair, his big boots resting on the corner of the desk as he read the paper. As you walked to the small table that served as your desk, Sam gave you a quick smile and went back to his paper.

_Good, not weird._ You think to yourself happily as you set down your messenger bag. Atop the stack of old books that were serving as research material for your latest project was a note. The folded piece of paper bulged in the middle. Grabbing the letter, the mysterious item tumbled out, landing with a hard whack on your desk. You recognized the handwriting on the note instantaneously.

_Just in case you need something to suck on again. I might have something else too. Hope you get the hint. - Sam. P.S. Burn this fucking note before Sully sees it._

You can feel your ears begin to burn and you just know your face is turning red with embarrassment as you crumple the note in your fist and stuff it in the pocket of your dark pants. You see Sam peek out from behind his paper as your eyes dart around furiously. Sully is still roaring into the phone, the secret of Sam's note safe. You reach down and pick up Sam's present. You snort a laugh and roll your eyes as you hear Sam chuckle behind the newsprint.

“Really?” You ask him incredulously.

Sam just gives you a smile and a laugh chock full of mischief and innuendo before he ducks his head back behind his paper.

You set it down in full view on the corner of your desk for safekeeping. You never know when you might want a taste of Sam's cherry-flavored Blow Pop.

 


End file.
